Runaways
by If I Were A Slytherin
Summary: Summary: "So let's run away They will have to find another heart to break, Why don't we just run away, Never turn around, no matter what they say," Katniss Everdeen hears these lyrics for the first time on the roof building of her building in the middle of the night. Her boyfriend, Peeta Mellark, has written a song for her that she could never forget. Now a one-shot.


**Summary: "So let's run away**  
 **They will have to find another heart to break,**  
 **Why don't we just run away,**  
 **Never turn around, no matter what they say,"**

 **Katniss Everdeen hears these lyrics for the first time on the roof building of her building in the middle of the night. Her boyfriend, Peeta Mellark, has written a song for her that she could never forget. One-Shot.**

 **AN: So, anyone know who sings this song? If you can tell me, you can (if you want) help me write any chapter of you choice on any fic. So I really wanted to write a Singer/Celebrity!Everlark fic because I think those are cute and sweet. I hope you guys enjoy the story and as usual give me advice and let me know what you want to read! I would really appreciate it. Enjoy! ~If I Were A Slytherin**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT OCs**

 **Rating: K**

 **Setting: Modern AU.**

 _ **September 8, 2015, 2:14 A.M - Albany, New York**_

The sound of an obnoxiously loud ringtone rang through the room of sixteen year old Katniss Everdeen's bedroom. From the mound of blankets and pillows on the bed, her head slowly emerges from the nest she has made for herself. Well, that's what her boyfriend, Peeta Mellark, likes to call it. A nest that is. He thinks its funny when she go to lay down to sleep that she has to make herself a 'blanket nest'. Well, excuse her for not wanting to be cold. Peeta and Katniss have been together for two years. They met on their first day of middle school and actually didn't speak very much to each other.

Groggily, Katniss reaches over to her bedside table where he phone sets charging. Not really caring who it is at the moment, Katniss answers the phone with sleep filled eyes and a sleepy voice. Which is mostly just her kind of mumbling when she talks but whatever.

"Hello?" Her groggy voice asks.

"Katniss! Are you awake?" The voice from the other end asks enthusiastically.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Katniss sighs. "Peeta. It's two fourteen in the fucking morning. Why the hell are you calling me?" Now, Katniss may care a good deal for Peeta, but she cannot help but be a bit snappish and more sarcastic than normal. She doesn't exactly like two o' clock in the morning phone calls even if they are from her boyfriend.

"Well, if you're going to use language like that, I should just come over there and wash your mouth out with soap myself." Peeta says.

Again, Katniss sighed. "Seriously, Peeta, what did you want?"

"I need to meet you on the roof." He said.

She could practically see him smiling on the other end of the line. "And why might I ask?"

"That's just it. You've got to come up to see why."

Groaning, she fell back into her warm, fluffy nest of soft, cotton blankets and comfy, stuffed pillows. "Can this not wait like, four or five hours?" She asked.

"Nope. It has to be now." He replied.

"My mom and dad will kill me if they know I've left. especially in the middle of the night." Katniss retorts. "Besides, I can't wake up Prim. If I do, mom and dad will surely kill me if I 'jeopardize her sleeping hours of knowledge comprehension'."

She heard him chuckle from the other side. "Oh, please, Kat. You _know_ this is most definitely not the first time you have you and I have stuck out. Not to mention it won't be the last." Now she knows he's smirking.

"Peeta..."

"Just come on up." He urges. "Please?" He sounded serious.

And she caves. "You're doing that damn puppy face aren't you?"

"See, I knew you could sense it."

"Okay. I'll be up in five. But I swear to God if you are not there when I get up there, the next time I see you I will spoon out your eyes." she snaps.

"yeah, yeah, I'll see you in five." he said knowing she's only sleep deprived.

Pulling herself from her nest of warmth and wonder, Katniss slips her feet into her boots, tucks the bottom of her sweat pant legs into her boots, and wraps herself in her big, grey hoodie that provided her with wonderful warmth against the cold, chilly air that tried to attack her body.

She pads quietly and stealthily through the small apartment, only stopping twice due to a banging noise in her sister's room and the bright TV left on in the living room with her parents crashed in front of it. Smirking to herself, she tip toes into the kitchen and quickly takes a spoon from the counter top drawers as a joke. Then quietly she opens the door and lets it shut silently behind her.

' _It's even cold in the frickin' hallway!'_ Katniss thinks to herself as she shivers slightly.

She makes her way to the elevator at the end of said cold hallway and the doors close with a soft 'ding'. her chilly finger reaches out to select the highest floor in the building and the elevator springs to life, taking her higher and higher. Once on the top floor, she quietly walks to the opposite end of the hall and opens the last door on her right that leads up to the top of the building.

Upon opening the door that leads to the cold outside she is hit with a large gust of cold air. Looking out across the city she sees its one of those beautiful, clear nights in New York. She turns and closes the door behind her and then twists around only to see that no one is there.

Rolling her sliver, steel eyes she stretches out her arm to twist the door knob once more only to have the door open in a hasty sort of way to reveal the one and only Peeta Mellark.

Peeta is about four inches taller than she is. He has bright, blue eyes, and curly blonde hair that likes to fall above his eyes. His skin is a good bit pale but she doesn't mind.

"You know I got up here seconds before you." she says holding up the spoon she had taken from her kitchen.

"Ah, ah, ah," Says Peeta. "But it didn't take me or you anymore than five minutes to get up here." He stated triumphantly.

She tried to suppress a smile, but it sneaked a way onto her pretty lips. "Fine," She gives, "you can keep your eyes... for now."

"Oh good. I don't think my girlfriend would have liked to know I had my eyes spooned out on our roof." he jokes.

"No, I don't think she would like that either."

He reaches out to take her hand in his and they grin goofily at each other. Peeta leads her over to the small, metal bench on the opposite side of the building's roof and sits her down.

"So, what was ' _so_ ' urgent that you couldn't wait a few hours to show me?" she asked.

The curly headed boy only smiles a smile she had never seen before. He then tells her to close her eyes.

"Peeta, that's so cliché." said Katniss crossing her arms over her chest.

But he only rolls his eyes good naturedly and crossed the roof to retrieve his heavily used guitar from its hidden place.

"you know how you said no one's ever made you anything? Like something material?" He asked.

She slowly nods her head.

"Well, sorry, dear, but I didn't either. And I know this so cliché but I just hope you like it." He says with a shy smile.

His hand moves to strum the first few cords on his guitar and he opens his mouth to sing.

" _Only a quitter,_  
 _Would let it go,_  
 _I'm your fool in a one-man show,_  
 _I was so bitter,_  
 _'Til you came along,_  
 _You set my sails when the tide was low,_

 _We're going down this road,_  
 _With tears in our rear view mirror,_  
 _Far from home,_  
 _But in the dark you'll know,_  
 _With me you've got nothing to fear,_

 _So let's run away_  
 _They will have to find another heart to break,_  
 _Why don't we just run away,_  
 _Never turn around, no matter what they say,_  
 _We'll find our way,_  
 _When the sun goes down,_  
 _On this town,_  
 _There'll be no one left but us,_  
 _Just like run-aways,_  
 _They will have to find some other hearts to break, hearts to break_

 _Out in the distance,_  
 _Lost in the fold,_  
 _We trace our steps to a great unknown,_  
 _Bury our toes,_  
 _Where the ocean meets the sand,_  
 _We hide ourselves right where we stand,_

 _We're going down this road,_  
 _With tears in our rear view mirror,_  
 _Far from home,_  
 _But in the dark you know,_  
 _With me you've got nothing to fear,_

 _So let's run away_  
 _They will have to find another heart to break,_  
 _Why don't we just run away,_  
 _Never turn around, no matter what they say,_  
 _We'll find our way,_  
 _When the sun goes down,_  
 _On this town,_  
 _There'll be no one left but us,_  
 _Just like run-aways,_  
 _They will have to find some other hearts to break, hearts to break_

 _They won't catch us in the dark,_  
 _Roll like thunder, burn like stars,_

 _They won't catch us in the dark,_  
 _Roll like thunder, burn like stars,_

 _Run away,_  
 _They will have to find another heart to break,_  
 _Heart to break_

 _So let's run away_  
 _They will have to find another heart to break,_  
 _Why don't we just run away,_  
 _Never turn around, no matter what they say,_  
 _We'll find our way,_  
 _When the sun goes down,_  
 _On this town,_  
 _There'll be no one left but us,_  
 _Just like run-aways,_  
 _They will have to find some other hearts to break, hearts to break..."_

He barely has time to explain why he wrote it and put music to the song before she's out of characteristically flinging her arms around him and kissing his lips. Because it wasn't her birthday and it wasn't time for any holiday that involved gift giving. Peeta wanted to tell Katniss something he had never even uttered to anyone in his entire life. Not his family, not his friends, only her. But then she beats him to it.

 _"I love you."_ Katniss whispers after they have ended their kiss and are now resting their heads against one another while she holds onto him tightly.

"I love you too, Kat." He said softly.

To other people, this song sounds selfish and like typical teenagers wanting to run away just to be together, but to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark it means so much more.

Peeta knew that when he wrote this song, it was going to be about the things no one knew about but them. No one knows how Katniss is belittled by her mom and dad or how they are both involved with another significant other than the one whom they have marryied. No one knows Peeta is physically and mentally abused by his mother and his father does nothing to stand up to her or that his oldest brother, Mark, committed suicide to get rid of their mother or even how his second brother, Rye, was sent to juvie because he had had enough from his mother beating all of them and come after with a knife in hand. Now it was just him and Katniss.

On the nights that she kicks him out of the apartment with unexplainable injuries, he will sneak into Katniss room and they know that they are safe because her parents don't ever bother to check on her or speak to her much.

No, no one knows. But they have each other right? What could possibly go wrong when they know they have someone who loves them even if their flesh and blood do not.


End file.
